Potters' Playlist
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: iPod drabbles. Some canon pairings, some non-canon.


1How to play the iPod Game. 

Find iPod - or sufficient MP3 player – then set to shuffle. Find first song. You now have the time the song takes to finish playing to write a drabble based on that song. Continue until you have ten drabbles. Choose one pairing to focus on or have a different pairing for each song.

1. Never Had a Dream Come True by: S Club 7

_Myrtle/Tom_

Myrtle watched as he left, suddenly realizing what had happened. She was dead. As in D. E. A. D. Dead. The word pounded in her ears, and she floated towards the stall that she had recently vacated. There, slumped across the wall, was her life less form. She shook her head sadly and gave a wail, diving into the toilet. She huddled in the U-Bend, and it hit her.

Tom had killed her. Her beloved Tom. Tom Riddle, who had told her that he loved her. That he would be with her forever - no matter what. And now, it was over. He was left to grieve over her lifeless form while she reflected on the life that she always wanted - and could never ever have.

She looked up, whispering quietly, "I love you Tom, now until forever."

---

2. Fall for You by: Secondhand Serenade

_Rolanda/Severus_

Rolanda Hooch sighed, dabbing on the last of her lipstick. She peered into the mirror and pulled open the door. Severus Snape stood at the end of the hall besides Albus Dumbledore, Filius Flitwick and Alastor Moody. He turned when she came and took her hand gently, his eyes not meeting hers. He leaned forwards, kissing her cheek, and turned.

As the other women came, they all eyed her and Severus, whispering quietly to one another. But Rolanda shook her head sadly, and the whispering ceased, no he loved Lily.

---

3. Wagon Wheel by: Bodega

_Harry/Ginny_

Harry slung the rucksack over his shoulder, looking towards the rising sun. He took a step and sank, knee-deep into mud. He struggled free, making his way towards the road. He sighed, thinking of Hogwarts and the family there. Tonight, it had to be tonight. Tonight would be the day that everyone learned of how Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter defeated Lord Voldemort, or Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. - the one everyone feared.

He thought again of Hogwarts and now, of one individual in particular. Ginerva Molly Weasley. Seventh child and only girl of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Her dazzling eyes and long red hair. Her voice when she spoke and her light, playful laugh. But he would need strength of all before him in order to get though the night. Until he saw Ginny Weasley.

---

4. Why Can't I? By: Liz Phair

_Hermione/Ron_

Ron took her hand, leading her along the lake's edge. His hands were clammy and sweating, but she didn't care. As long as they were together, that was all that mattered. Ruins lay around them, the remains of Hogwarts School, the place where it had all begun. Sure they didn't always get along, but she was always there, for him - for Harry, for everyone. But it didn't matter to him as long as she was there.

He turned looking into her brown eyes, "Hermione, I love you." Her eyes seemed to sparkle, and she nodded, "I love you too Ronald."

---

5. Savin' Me by: Nickelback

_Albus/Minerva_

Minerva took a look out across the grounds, eyes closed. Screams were heard as the night seemed to slip away from them. The battle was over, and Voldemort lay dead, sprawled at Harry's feet. No one moved, all more mourning other losses of the night. She sighed, tearing her eyes away from the sight and across the lake - towards to tomb of her best friend. Albus Dumbledore.

Yes, every single member of the staff had annoyed her in someway in the months following his death - out of sorrow, concern or plain ignorance to the fact that she wanted to be left alone. Only one other member on staff at Hogwarts knew her secret now, how the Headmaster and his Deputy had been married so after she had left in her seventh year, now, she Minerva McGonagall was alone. Aberforth lay a few feet from the tomb, and now it was her. Alone.

---

6. Please Don't Stop the Music by: Rihanna

_Draco/Pansy_

He smiled, a stiff, curt nod as Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang passed him, giving small nods towards the people within the hall. As Harry Potter passed, he resisted the urge to jinx him. If anyone should've been represented in their fourth year, it should've been him. The girl on his arm shook her head, a scornful laugh, "Really, how come _he's _there. He can't compete! You _should have _won Draco." She purred, her eyes glittering as his placed one hand on her waist and took the other in his hand.

They were revolving slowing on the spot and she smiled, this was a moment she wanted to last forever, and never, ever let it go. As Draco spun her, he laughed, "You're amazing Pansy," but his eyes drifted to a girl standing a few feet away - longing in his eyes and Pansy frowned. He loved her, that girl on the side lines.

---

7. Dirty Little Secret by: The All-American Rejects

_Filius/Pomona_

He sighed, watching the staff bid each other their goodbyes, and looked for one individual in particular. Across the Hall, Rolanda and Severus shared an awkward moment then hugged quickly. Irma and Filch nodded curtly, then he kissed her check nervously. Poppy stood besides Rolanda, looking excited, after all, her husband was the only one not in the staff. Charity and Sybil had left their towers and were waving fondly to the retreating members. Albus and Minerva stood, side-by-side, arms around each other's shoulders, they would be leaving tomorrow.

Pomona Sprout darted from behind Minerva and hurried towards him, she dropped her handbag at his feet and threw her arms around his shoulders. Then without warning she kissed his check, "See you in the fall." she whispered.

---

8. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

_Cho/Cedric_

He was gone. Forever. She sank to the ground – tears spilling over her cheeks and onto the ground before her. Numerous friends and sympathizers surrounded her – and she pushed them away. Running. Running. Running.

Love. It was a cruel thing. So cruel it had ripped her life from her in seconds – and faded away into nothingness. She sank onto the ground and tore her cloak from her – and then her school tie.

She was a nobody. No one to lean on and no one left. Then from her neck fell a teardrop – of silver. She held the necklace in her hand and more tears came as she stood – facing the Black Lake and dove – swimming away from it all.

He was perfect and she loved him. And it was cruel – gone forever. Just like the tears on her face as her body hit the cold water and she went on – not daring to return to the face of reality.

---

9. Blame it on the Weatherman by B*Witched

_Fred/Angelina_

The cries echoed across the grounds, and numerous heartbroken and worried students looked around, hoping to find a single shred of hope. She pushed away from the center of the hall, trying to get away from it all, and away from his body.

She could remember every moments they had spent together, and now, it seemed to be over, but she heard someone call her name and she turned.

Standing a few feet away was his brother, George, and he looked just as worn as she, although he still held a smile. He moved towards her and sighed, embracing her. But she knew, no matter where life took her, she would never forget Fred, the man who would always hold her heart.

---

10. Stay With Me by: Danity Kane

Minerva/Marshal Callaghan

The room was silent except for a few lone sobs as the person curled in the chair looked around the room. She held a small figurine to her heart along with a photograph. Tears stained the photograph but she looked at it fondly. It was of her and Marshal, it had been taken the night he had proposed to her, and she loved the way his eyes sparkled in it. Now, she sobbed, calling out into the darkness, "Why did you leave me?"

There would be no answer, and Minerva didn't expect one, because he was gone. It was her fault too, and she would have to live with it that because of her, Marshal, her only love was dead.

^^ If the romance between Minerva and Marshal interested you, then check out _Light in the Darkness_, coauthored by myself and Sophia Anya Lee under the username .phoenix.


End file.
